


Why You Never Tempt an Imp

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Imp! Tweek, M/M, Phone Destroyer AU, Smoking, Youth pastor! Craig, finally writing an au of this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker is a very well-known youth pastor in the only church that exist in South Park, so how in the world did he end up being a sacrifice for the four people he hate and somehow attract an imp?





	Why You Never Tempt an Imp

Craig Tucker was a simple man by nature, he enjoys the simple things in life. He is a youth pastor in the only church in town, he is well-known and loved by many. Craig Tucker always believed he was a good and righteous person.

So why is he tied up in the cemetery with the four people he absolutely hates?

"This isn't too tight on you, right Craig?" Stan asked.

"...Why would I tell you that when you just kidnapped me," Craig sighed.

"We're sorry Craig, this is all Cartman's idea," Kyle said.

"Hey, you guy wanted to see a demon, and that's what I'm going to show you!"

"We never said we wanted to see an actual demon, we said we thought it would be cool to see one," Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah...also you're never suppose to mess with demons," Kenny said.

"See, even Kenny thinks this is a bad idea, and he's been to hell and back multiple times!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Shut up, you don't have any part in this Kyle! Why do you think you're not wearing a robe?"

"Fuck you, you said I couldn't join because I'm Jewish and can't be part of the seance," Kyle exclaimed.

"Exactly, you can watch while we do the cool stuff," Cartman said.

"Sorry dude, we would have gotten you a robe, but Cartman wouldn't let us," Stan said.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm leaving as soon as this fails," Kyle said.

"It's not going to fail! We're going to summon a demon, let the demon take Craig's soul or something-"

"What!?"

"-Then I'm going to prove to you Kyle that our religion is better than your crummy one."

"Is this what it's really about!?"

"No Kyle, it's so we can see a demon," Cartman said.

"But you just said-"

"Um guys...why's the ground shaking?" Stan asked.

Everyone stopped moving and realized the ground was indeed shaking.

"Oh shit! it's starting! Everyone, get into position!" Cartman ordered.

Stan and Kenny walked towards their corner of the summoning circle and the two held up a candle stick. Cartman started chanting in Latin, Kyle decided to stand next to Craig and watch the entire thing with judgmental eyes.

"Um...listen...Craig...I hope you understand that I have nothing to do with this and you should really blame Cartman," Kyle said.

"...Kyle...I know I may be a man dedicated to the church and all...but if I live through this...I'm kicking all of your asses," Craig threatened.

Kyle cleared his throat and nervously looked away. "R-right..."

Suddenly, the ground split opened and a hand shoot out of the hole.

"Holy shit, it's working!" Stan exclaimed.

"Ha! I told you Kyle!" Cartman gloated.

"Okay I get it, now stop this before we get into trouble!" Kyle exclaimed.

"No way, we have to go all the way," Cartman then started walking toward Craig and pulling him up. He then shoved Craig forward.

"What are you doing?"

"The book says it needs the blood of a righteous man," Cartman then took out an army knife and grabbed Craig's tied up hands.

"Ow! Motherfucker!" Craig cursed when Cartman pricked Craig's finger with the knife. Cartman pulled Craig's hand forward and allowed the single drop of blood to fall into the hole.

A loud laugh suddenly boomed from the hole and finally, a demon came out.

"Cool..." Cartman smirked.

Craig paled when he saw the demon. The demon looked human on top, but when you look down, its legs are very goat like. The demon had messy blonde hair and red horns poking out. The demons wings were huge and intimidating and the way the demon smirked would cause you to feel a chill up your spine.

"You summon me?" The demon's voice was loud and had an echo behind it.

"Yeah we did. We want to see an actual demon and probably see you do some cool shit, so we offer you a sacrifice," Cartman then pushed Craig forward. Craig landed on the demon's chest and quickly glared at Cartman.

"You fucking asshole. I hope you end up being tortured when you go to hell," Craig growled.

"Cartman! We are not sacrificing Craig!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well do you want to be sacrificed then?" Cartman exclaimed. The two continued to argue, while Stan and Kenny looked back between the demon and their friends.

"Hm...a youth pastor huh?" the demon's voice was low, which sent a shiver down Craig's spine. Craig made a scowl on his face and tried pushing himself away from the demon. The demon placed a hand on Craig's back and pulled Craig's face up so he could have a better view of his supposed sacrifice. The demon's eyes widened. "My...what pretty eyes you have..."

"Fuck you," Craig spat. He pulled his head away from the demon's hand and tried to push himself away from it.

"Feisty, I like it," the demon smirked. He then looked the four boys, "alright boys, I shall accept your offer."

"What?"

"Great! Now do tricks or something!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong. You didn't just summon any ordinary demon, you summon an imp. We imps are very mischievous tricksters, and we love playing pranks on you humans. So you telling me to do something ain't happening, especially since you're not in any position to be bossing me around."

"W-what! But I summoned you and gave you a sacrifice!"

"So what? I'm a fucking demon, you think I'll do whatever you say just because you summoned me and gave me a nice piece of meat?" The demon licked his lips and Craig swore he felt a hand touching his butt.

"Then what was the point of me summoning then!?"

"I don't know, probably to impress your friends since you're an insecure little pussy," the demon giggled.

"Hey!"

"Now, if you don't leave me and my new pet here alone, I'll make you lose all of your teeth and have your eyes gouged out," the demon smirked evilly.

"D-dude, I don't think he's joking, w-we should leave," Stan said nervously.

"Yeah, I do not want to die tonight, I have a date!" Kenny exclaimed.

"No way, I want to see this fucking demon do something cool! I don't care if he's an imp or whatever! I came here to see something cool!"

"You want to see something cool? How's this?" The demon snapped his fingers and suddenly, a bunch of spiders started coming out of the ground and crawling all over Cartman. Cartman screamed and started running out of the cemetery.

"Now...if you all don't want that to happen to you three, I suggest you all beat it," the demon growled.

"R-right...um...hope you'll be okay Craig!" Stan said as he and the other two ran out of the cemetery, leaving just Craig and the demon alone.

"Jeez, those four must have frighten you," the demon said. It sounded like he was treated Craig like a little child, and Craig didn't like it. "Let me just untie you here...and there you go," the demon smiled, but as soon as Craig was free, he kicked the demon's leg and sprinted out of there.

Once Craig was in the safety of the church, he quickly grabbed everything he needed to ward off the demon if he tries to find him. After a couple thirty minutes and no sign of the demon, Craig sighed and believed it was safe to go home. Craig left the church and sprinted to his car. He checked his surroundings once more and made sure no was around.

"Thank god...when I see those four I'm going to fucking kill them," Craig sighed. He started his car and headed home. Craig was unaware of glowing red eyes looking at him on the rooftop of the church.

* * *

Craig reached the safety of his apartment and sighed in relief. He hoped that demon didn't try to look for him and eventually went back to hell. Craig took off his coat and headed to his room, but stopped when he saw a familiar blonde sitting on his bed and playing with his pet guinea pig.

"Hey," the demon said as he continued petting the guinea pig's head.

"Put Stripe down," Craig growled.

"Stripe?" Tweek looked at the creature and made a confused look. "I do not see a stripe pattern on this little guy..."

"That's the not the point right now! You're holding my beloved pet and I would like it if you put him down now!" Craig said. Craig maybe a beloved youth pastor in the church, but he actually likes a few things in his life. He likes space, he likes ninjas, he likes katanas, he likes animals, and most of all, he likes his pet guinea pig. So having a demon holding his beloved pet is something he does not like.

"Alright alright, jeez...you sure are into guinea pigs...then again I've seen your weird dream that you would like to be in space and have guinea pigs around you all the time," the demon said.

"H-how'd you know-"

"Well, when that fat guy dropped some of your blood into that hole, that was the first part of the contract," the demon said as he put Stripe down on the bed.

"Contract? What?"

"You know...contracts. When you make a contract with a demon, we usually know everything about you and stuff, you do what we tell you to do and in return, we do the same," the demon said.

"I...why are you making a contract with me?"

"Well it was your blood, that fatass didn't read that summoning spell correctly," the demon smirked, "he was suppose to offer his own blood while having a righteous sacrifice watch, then I would have made a contract with him and take the soul of the sacrifice to finish off the contract, but since he didn't do that, the contract is between you and me, and it's only half finished."

"Well look, I ain't sacrificing anyone."

"Not even one of those assholes that tied you up?"

"...Tempting...but no. I'm a man of the church, I will not make a deal with a demon," Craig said.

"Alright alright...fine...but...there is another way to finish off the contract," the demon said as he started walking closer to Craig. Craig took a step back, but kept his eyes on the demon.

"...What?"

"Just hand me that body of yours and I'll be all yours and you'll be all mi-" Craig didn't let him finished, he quickly grabbed the holy water he hid in his pocket and poured it all over the demon's head. "Gah! Why!" the demon cried out. Craig half expected the demon's skin to melt off, but so far, it was only burning a bit and steam started forming off of the demon.

"Damn it...I thought this would have killed you," Craig sighed, he grabbed his cross and held it up at the demon.

"Ahhhhhh!" the demon's voice no longer was demonic and instead, it was sort of high pitched, making the demon less intimidating.

"Leave demon or else," Craig said.

"Please stop! I thought you were a man of mercy!"

"Fuck that. You touched my guinea pig and barged into my home, then you tell me to give my body to you. You think I'm going to show mercy to a demon like you?" Craig glared. He poured more holy water on the demon and the demon cried in pain.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

This went on for almost an hour until Craig ran out of holy water and his arm was getting tired of holding the cross against the demon. However, it seemed the demon was too weak and in too much pain to do anything. Craig sighed and decided he needed a smoke. He grabbed a cigarette from the pack on his nightstand and opened his window. Craig lit the cigarette and leaned out of the window.

"Nnnnnnnggggg..." the demon whimpered.

Craig ignored him, his mind too busy on what he was going to do with the demon in his room. He thought of calling Father Maxi, but he then remembered that Father Maxi is on a business trip and he won't be able to help Craig until the end of this month, and Craig cannot wait that long. Craig took another drag of his cigarette and once again, the demon moaned in pain.

"Eugh....nnnnnnggggg...." Craig sighed and decided to finally look at the demon. The demon's skin was red from the holy water, it actually suited him since his goat legs are red as well. The demon made a pained look on his face and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Craig actually started feeling bad for the demon.

Craig sighed once more and put out his cigarette. The demon was looking pathetic right now, so he might as well show mercy. Craig went into his bathroom and took out a towel. He helped the demon back up on his feet and helped him get on the bed. Craig handed the demon the towel so he could wipe the holy water off.

"...You could have left me there you know..."

"I could have...but...you'd end up getting back on your feet eventually. Besides, you looked completely pathetic," Craig sighed as he sat next to the demon, feeling it was safe to do so.

"...You are not like any youth pastors or priests I've seen before," the demon said.

"Meh...I may have accepted this job, but that doesn't mean I have to act the part," Craig sighed.

"Huh..." the demon sat there. The two were silent, the only sound was Stripe running in his wheel. "So...what should we do now?" The demon asked.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked, not looking at him.

"I mean....what are we going to do now? It's not like you want me here, but I want to be here and control that body of yours," the demon smirked.

"I can always grabbed the cross you know," Craig sighed.

"Sorry...just...what should we do now?"

"I don't know...you're the demon, shouldn't you take charge here?"

"Honestly...this is my first time doing this...I said before, I'm an imp, we don't really do this kind of work that often, we mostly deal with mischief and chaos," the demon said.

"Huh...that makes me think of Butters..." Craig said.

"...S-so...what should we do?"

"...Well...you're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope, I need to finish the contract and stay with the person until they die," the demon said.

"...You won't cause any problems...will you?"

"...Well...I may do some naughty things here and there, but I won't kill anyone if that's what you're thinking," the demon said.

"Okay...alright...fine. I'll do it," Craig sighed, too tired to care anymore.

"Y-you'll what?"

"I'll form a contract with you and you can stay by my side until I die, but if you try anything...I will beat the shit out of you," Craig threatened.

"Jeez, for a holy man, you're really scary," the demon laughs.

"..." Craig sighed and the two stayed silent for awhile.

"My name is Tweek by the way," the demon said.

"I don't care," Craig sighed.

"Oh come on, if we're going to be with each other for the rest of your life, then we should at least get to know each other. Well...I guess I don't need to know you since I already know all about you...Craig Tucker."

The way the demon said Craig's name sent a shiver down his spine. "Just call me Craig...and I guess I'll call you Tweek."

"Perfect," Tweek smiled as he leaned his head against Craig's shoulder.

"...Aren't we suppose to finish off that contract? Why are you getting so close to me?"

"Well to finish off the contract that doesn't involve taking anyone's soul, I'll have to do something very...enticing..."

"Like...what?"

"This," Tweek suddenly leaned forward and kissed Craig on the lips. Craig's eyes widen and his face went completely red. Tweek smirked and started shoving his tongue inside Craig's mouth. Craig moaned as he started kissing back. Tweek practically purred at feeling Craig's tongue. Tweek started moving his hands underneath Craig's shirt and was about to rub Craig's chest. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Craig grabbed the cross and placed it on Tweek's head.

Tweek fell on the ground and grip his head. Craig looked at him from his bed, face still red, "do that shit again and I'll shove this cross up your ass."

"Nnnnnnnngggggg....."

"If we're done here and the contract is filled, I'm going to bed," Craig said as he went to the bathroom and changed his clothes. He climbed back on his bed and turned off his lights, while the demon continued whimpering in pain on the ground.

* * *

Craig felt extremely warm when he woke up the next morning. When he looked to his side, he finally knew why. The demon, Tweek, was sleeping next to him. His head was on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around Craig's stomach. Craig blushed and quickly shoved the demon off of his bed.

"Eeek!" the demon shrieked when he was suddenly shoved off the bed and landed on the floor. "W-what was that for!?"

"Who said you could sleep in my bed?"

"Well where else was I suppose to sleep?" the demon practically pouted, it was almost cute to Craig, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"I don't care where you sleep, I don't want you sleeping next to me. I'm still a man of the church and I don't want no demon sleeping next to me," Craig sighed.

"Okay okay..." Tweek sighed and rubbed his head.

Craig quickly got dressed and when he came out, he was surprised to see that the demon had made breakfast for him.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast," Tweek smiled.

"...Why are you making breakfast? I thought I was suppose to serve you or whatever," Craig said.

"It's actually both ways. You can tell me to do whatever you want...as long as it doesn't involve me leaving, and you are force to do whatever I want," Tweek said.

"Somehow...that still doesn't sound fair, but whatever," Craig sighed. He ate the food and was surprised how good it was.

"Good huh? That's one of the benefits of having a demon servant..." Tweek smirked.

"Yeah...but from what I know...I now have to do something for you," Craig said.

"Mmm...maybe," Tweek teased.

"Alright...what do you want?"

"Your body," Tweek smirked.

"I already gave you my body remember? We finished the contract last night," Craig said, confused by the demon's request.

"Not that...I meant...your body..." Tweek smirked.

"...No...fuck no!" Craig blushed and glared at the demon.

"Hey, you didn't have to eat the food you know," Tweek smirked.

"I'm not doing that, ask me something else," Craig sighed.

"Nope, I want that perfect body of yours the moment I laid eyes on you....it just looks so...perfect," Tweek licked his lips.

"Fuck you," Craig cursed and grabbed his coat.

"Where you going?"

"Work," Craig slammed the door and quickly headed to his car.

Tweek watched as Craig drove away through the window and smiled to himself. "Oh Craig...there's a reason you don't decline a demon's request...guess you got to learn it the hard way." Tweek opened up his wings and flew towards the church.

* * *

Once Tweek reached the church and entered through the window, he hid himself on the beam of the church. He watched Craig's speech and how the crowd was going crazy for him.

"Open your heart to salvation!" Craig exclaimed. Everyone in the room cheered and shrieked when he said that. Tweek remembered that that was Craig's famous lines for when he's making his speeches, Tweek almost laughed. "Now...I know all of you may have committed a sin once in your lifetime, but do not fear for God is a forgiving being, he shall forgive your sin if you repent!"

The crowd cheered even louder and clapped.

"Oh brother," Tweek couldn't believe the nonsense Craig was spouting. He already knew a lot about the man and how he also doesn't really believe in the crap he spouts out. Tweek can already tell that Craig is the type to commit a sin and not really care or even try to repent, which makes Tweek want him even more. "Well then Mr. Pastor...if you aren't going to keep your deal...might as well teach you a lesson." Tweek snapped his fingers and watch the event unfold.

"Now...I must say...there have been people who commit sins everyday..." Craig looked at the Stan, Kenny, and Cartman, and watched how the three squirmed in their seat, "but no matter what, if you are willing to work hard and continue the path of righteousness, then you will all be forgiven!" The crowd cheered, Craig gave them all a fake smile, "Now I-" suddenly, Craig felt something in the pit of his stomach.

"Pastor Craig? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes my child...I'm just..." Craig looked up and saw Tweek. The imp smirked at him and dared to wave at Craig. Craig scowled at the demon. "I'm just...I'm lost for words...for I feel...I feel..." the invisible touches on Craig's skin was warm and has caused Craig to blush. When he sees that demon, he's going to dunk him in a bathtub of holy water. "I feel as if god is touching my very soul at this moment!" Craig said.

The crowed oohed and Tweek had to admit, that was an impressive lie.

"H-he is?"

"Yes my dear child! For I must confess...I...I too have cause many sins in my past, but I have repent...and now...at this moment...nngg.." Craig leaned against the pedestal, "I feel....I feel God's touch. He is touching my heart...if you all...a-ah...if you all ask for his forgiveness...then you will also feel god's holy touch!"

"O-oh...Pastor Craig, I feel it! I feel God's touch!"

"Very good my child!"

"I feel it too! I feel my sins crawling away!"

"I feel his touch too!"

Everyone in the crowd started standing up and shouting that God has touched their souls, but Tweek knew it was all a lie. They didn't feel anything, they just want to impress the pastor. Tweek knew that was the case since the majority of the audience were all female. Disgusting. Tweek glared at the humans and wanted nothing but to play a prank on them, but judging from how Craig was looking at him every so often, Tweek refrained himself.

"Yes everyone! V-very good! This is a step closer to your salvation! Now...open you hearts to salvation!" Everyone cheered and Craig tried his best to not crumble down on the ground.

After the ceremony, Craig quickly headed to his office and finally fell on the ground. Craig started panting as he started taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Fuck...god damn it Tweek!" Craig panted as he tried to control his body.

"I warned you...now you're all hot and bothered just because you couldn't have sex with me this morning," Tweek smirked as he walked into Craig's office.

"F-fuck you...now whatever spell you have on me, take it off!" Craig almost moaned when he felt warm sensation near his groin.

"Mmm...nope. You still need to learn your lesson here pastor," Tweek grinned.

"Fuck you! What lesson!?" Craig body jolted when he felt himself getting an erection.

"Not keeping your end of the bargain. I told you, not only am I your servant, you are also mine...and unless you want me to humiliate you even more in front of those people and their children...I suggest you start doing what I tell you to do..." Tweek crouched down and put his face close to Craig's. "What do you say...Craig?"

"...I fucking hate you," Craig grabbed Tweek by the shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

Tweek returned the kissed and started ripping Craig's clothes off. Craig laid underneath the demon, panting and eyes full of lust. "Don't worry Craig, I'll be gentle since I know this is your first time..." Tweek leaned forward and kissed Craig once more.

Craig was glad no one was around, or else someone would notice a sin he is committing.

* * *

Craig laid on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath. His entire body was covered in sweat and the demon's cum. Craig was sticky and tired. Craig hate to admit it, but he actually enjoyed it, it was very satisfying.

"Wow...you sure were a good fuck...you sure you don't want to go for a second round?"

"My ass is still sore, I'm not up for a second round, no matter how good it is," Craig said, he shut his mouth and blushed when he realized he actually admit that it was good.

"Oh? Is the cold-heart pastor finally warming up to me," Tweek giggled as he snuggled up against Craig.

"Don't come near me, you're still a demon and I still don't like you," Craig said.

"Well you better at least tolerate me cause I'm definitely not going anywhere...not after what we did," Tweek purred and kissed Craig on the lips. Craig sighed and kissed back. At first, it felt so wrong to kiss this demonic imp, but now...it just felt right. "I can hear that you know."

"Fuck you," Craig sighed as he flip the demon off. "Now...can you at least use your powers to get me some clothes, you kinda ripped the ones I was wearing."

"Sure thing, but that would mean you have to give me a blow job," Tweek licked his lips.

"Out of all the demons I could be stuck with, I had to be stuck with a horny one," Craig sighed as Tweek summoned him some clothes and Craig got to it with his end of the bargain.

* * *

Craig and Tweek have somehow gotten closer over the next couple of months. Craig hate to admit it, but he was starting to enjoy Tweek's company. Even Stripe seems to enjoy having Tweek around.

"Hey Craig, and hello there Stripe," Tweek said.

Stripe looked at the demon and walked towards him. Craig stared at his guinea pig and watched as the guinea pig snuggled up against the demon.

"Traitor..." Craig grumbled.

"Aw, don't worry Craig, I'll give you all of my attention, you don't need to be jealous," Tweek giggled.

"I'm not jealous...and who says I want any of your attention," Craig blushed.

At first, Craig was worried that all these favors that he and Tweek do for each other would be too much, but to Craig's surprised, they weren't all that bad. Sure, Tweek demanded sex from Craig once in awhile, but most of the favors were actually normal.

"Hey Craig...can you get me a coffee?" Tweek asked.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, I noticed you don't have a coffeemaker here and I'm really itching for a cup of coffee right now," Tweek said.

"Okay...but can't you just...I don't know...poof one up or something?"

"Well...I could...but I wouldn't mind having you get it for me...let's just call it a favor and you can tell me what to do when you come back," Tweek said.

Craig actually enjoys it when Tweek's favors are more civil like this, but once in awhile, Craig in return start making favors that aren't very holy.

"Alright...but when I come back, I want you to suck my cock," Craig smirked. The demon looked at him and Craig smiled when he saw the demon blushing himself.

"I seriously think you'd make a better demon than a pastor Craig," Tweek pouted.

"Well...you know..." Craig smiled to himself and headed out to get a cup of coffee for Tweek and also maybe a coffeemaker as well.

Craig was finally warming up to Tweek and Tweek's feelings for the youth pastor continue to grow and grow. However, Tweek has to remind himself to keep these growing feelings to a minimum, if he allows them to grow even more, he would danger himself and Craig.

Craig pulled away from Tweek and tried to catch his breath. "Jeez, you're really getting good at kissing Craig."

"Ugh, don't make me count all the times you kept stealing kisses from me, especially when I'm sleeping," Craig blushed.

"Alright alright," Tweek smiled.

"...But I'll admit....kissing you feels right," Craig looked away, his face was red.

Tweek stared at him and his heart skip a beat. "Ha...r-really?"

"...Yeah..." Craig pulled down his chullo hat and tried covering his face.

Tweek smiled at the man in front of him. No matter how much he denies his feelings for him, he can't help but fall for him. From his bad attitude, to his violent tendencies, to even his habit of flipping people off. Tweek fell in love with the youth pastor in front of him.

And Tweek was screwed.

"I...I also like kissing you too Craig," Tweek smiled.

"Ugh...this is so embarrassing," Craig sighed as he laid on his bed. Tweek looked down at him and laid next to him.

The two fell silent for awhile, and Tweek noticed that Craig was thinking. He would read Craig's mind, but Craig has ordered the demon to never do it anymore. Instead, Tweek asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"...My life and how it's all changing," Craig said.

Tweek giggled, "aren't you too young to be having an existential crisis right now?"

"One, you're never to young to deal with that shit. Two, I'm not talking about that...I'm just...I'm thinking about my future...and how...how it'll look..."

"What you mean?"

"I don't know...maybe like...am I going to find the perfect girl in the future...or technically in this case...the perfect guy?" Tweek suddenly stared at him and felt his breath hitch.

"Y-you're thinking of being in a relationship?"

"...I guess...I don't know..."

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...what um...if you do start dating...what would happen to us?"

"We're still bound to the contract right? I guess you'll still be around...even if I find someone," Craig said.

"...What if they don't like the idea of a demon hanging around you?" Tweek said in a quiet voice.

"...Then fuck them."

"What?"

"...I hate to admit it...but I like having you around...you're...fun...I guess...and you're sweet and you're my best friend," Craig said.

"...Craig..."

"I like having you around Tweek. I like you...and if they can't accept you...well...fuck them. I'll choose you over them any day," Craig said.

"...Craig...you really shouldn't say crap like that..."

"Well...it's your fault for making me lose control of my emotions and making me actually...tell you about them...it's weird...but...I don't mind it if it's you," Craig blushed.

Tweek stared at him and his heart started getting warmer and warmer. Tweek was falling even more.

"Well...I think that's enough sharing my emotions for one night...I'm going to bed..." Craig changed out of his clothes and into his sleepwear. He turned to see Tweek about to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"Huh? Um...the couch?"

"...You should...sleep next to me..."

"What?"

"W-well...it's cold right now and well...at least if we sleep together...we'll be warm..." Craig said.

"Oh yeah?" Tweek smiled.

"I just...I don't want you to get sick...if demons do get sick...but I'm not taking any chances...just...just get in the bed," Craig blushed.

Tweek smiled at the man and walked back towards the bed. Craig got under the covers with Tweek and the two laid there, staring at each other.

"You're really not what I expected when I first saw you," Tweek said.

"I could say the same to you...you're actually more twitchy if you don't have your cup of coffee," Craig said.

"I think when I was alive...I had a coffee addiction or something," Tweek chuckled.

"I can see that...you must have died from drinking too much of it," Craig said.

"I'm pretty sure you can't die from drinking too much coffee."

"Well who knows...goodnight Tweek," Craig said.

"Goodnight...Craig," Tweek whispered.

After a few moments of silence, Craig went to sleep. Tweek continued to stare at him and felt his heartbeat. Tweek leaned forward and kissed Craig on the forehead. Tweek looked at the man in front of him. His face was so beautiful, even when he sleeps. Tweek couldn't help but fall in love with this human.

"...I'm sorry Craig...but I can't stay...not with these damn feelings of mine..." Tweek whispered. Tweek carefully got out of the bed and opened the window. He looked at Craig one more time before he jumped out of the window and flew away.

Tweek couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

The next morning, Craig woke up and didn't see the demon anywhere. When Craig walked into his kitchen, he was surprised to see a letter that was practically glowing.

_Dear Craig,_

_I'm sorry. I can't stay. I know that goes against our contract, but so does my feelings for you. I can't be with you Craig. A demon cannot fall for a human. I'm so sorry, please...forget about me and live your life._

_Just know this. I'll always love you no matter what._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Tweek_

Craig stared at the letter and let the tears fall from his eyes. He didn't know that Tweek fell for him, he also didn't know that he fell for Tweek himself, not until the demon finally left.

* * *

Craig was a simple man, he was well-known and is very popular. He had very few things he likes in this world. He likes space, he likes animals, he likes ninjas and katanas, he likes Stripe, and he loves Tweek.

For the past couple of weeks, Craig would secretly go to the cemetery and try everything he could to bring Tweek back, but no matter how many spells he did, and no matter how many demons came out of the ground, they weren't Tweek.

Craig would always ask the demon the whereabouts of Tweek, but they would simply shrug and tell him they have no idea. Craig would then banish them and close up the hole. Craig became desperate, he tried everything, even went to many places that did demonic summoning, but no matter what he did, he couldn't find the twitchy demon he fell in love with.

"Hey Craig, how's it going," Stan and his friends walked up to Craig when he was sitting on the bench in front of the church.

"What do you guys want?" Craig sighed, the last thing he needed right now was being near those assholes.

"Well...you've been acting weird lately...is something wrong?" Stan asked.

"Yeah dude, even when you were preaching earlier, you sounded different," Kenny said.

"...Remember that demon you guys summon after you used me as a sacrifice?" Craig glared at the four.

"Oh...you still remember that..." Kyle said nervously.

"Of course I still remember asshole," Craig sighed.

"Okay...what about it?"

"...Me and that demon became good friends," Craig said.

"Friends?"

"...Okay...maybe more than friends...the point is...I fell in love with that demon and now he's gone...so I don't know what to do...any ideas?"

"You're...asking us to help you?" Stan was surprised.

"Yes...you guys were the reason he came here in the first place...and now I'm asking you guys to help me get him back," Craig said.

The guys looked at each other and then back at Craig.

"Why should we help you and gay-" Kyle quickly covered Cartman's mouth and stopped him from speaking.

"We'll help you dude," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Stan smiled.

"Thanks..." Craig sighed.

"Okay Kenny, you know more about this shit than we do...any ideas?"

"Well...if you two made a contract with each other...it would make sense that the demon would protect you from any dangers. It's said that a demon doesn't want the soul of those they made a contract with to be tainted because they died too soon or something like that. Which is why the contract says that it's still valid until you die from old age."

"Your point?" Stan asked.

"Well...if we put Craig's life in danger then maybe that demon guy will come and rescue him," Kenny said.

"What if he doesn't?" Craig asked.

"...You don't want to know...and you might as well start praying," Kenny said.

Craig gulped. He knew this was insane, and he shouldn't go through with it, but he was a desperate man. He wants to see Tweek.

"Okay...let's do it," Craig said. The guys nodded and started getting everything ready. "So...how are we going to do this?"

Craig was tied down and in the middle of an empty road. Kenny was in the driver seat of his car and was starting the engine.

"This is a bad idea," Craig said and started squirming around.

"Don't worry dude, Tweek will save you once he knows you're in danger," Stan said.

"Yeah," Kyle said.

"What if he doesn't come on time?"

"Oh then Kenny will stop the car before he hits you?"

"...But wait...if Kenny stops...wouldn't the demon know that we're planning on stopping the car and you know...just end up not showing?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yeah...huh..."

"Kenny! Whatever you do, don't stop driving, even if the demon doesn't show!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Okay!" Kenny said.

"Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

"What? You said so yourself," Cartman said.

"We didn't say anything! We just stated the flaw!"

"Well you should be picky," Cartman said.

Kenny started the car and started driving towards Craig's location.

"Okay, this is not a good idea! We're going to murder Craig!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah...we should um...probably stop."

"Hey, if that fucking demon loves Craig enough, he'd show up no matter what! Kenny! Don't stop no matter what!" Cartman said.

"No no! Kenny! Abort! We're not doing-" Cartman tackled Kyle down and stopped him from talking. "Get off of me fatass!"

"Then shut the fuck up you fucking Jew!"

"Uh guys!" Stan was looking back at his friends, then at the car, then at Craig. Stan didn't know what to do.

"Uh...this seems like a bad idea now...y-you guys can stop and we can try s-something else," Craig said nervously as he started squirming.

"Ow! Fuck you fatass!"

"Fuck you you fucking Jew!"

"Guys come on...this isn't the time for this shit!" Stan panicked.

Kenny started increasing the speed of his car. Stan was starting to panic even more.

"Guys! I really don't want to go through with this anymore!" Craig panicked, he tried to get out of the ropes, but they were too tight. "Guys!"

"Okay Stan...just...just...calm down...you're cool. I'll yell for Kenny to stop and then-" Suddenly, Cartman accidentally hit Stan on the head when he tried hitting Kyle with a rock. Stan was knocked out.

"Way to go fatass!" Kyle leaped onto Cartman and started punching him in the face.

"Guys!? Fuck!" Craig panicked and kept squirming. The car was getting closer and closer. Before Craig knew it, he closed his eyes and waited for what was going to happen. He only hoped that God would forgive him for allowing such a stupid plan to happen. Then again, from how Tweek described hell, he guessed it would be bad to be a demon himself if he ended up there instead.

"Craig!"

There was a loud crash. everyone was quiet. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman gasped in horror when they saw the dead body and the blood.

"Oh my god!" Stan exclaimed, "you killed...you killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Kyle shouted.

"S-sorry, he'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise!" Tweek exclaimed. His hands were on the now damaged car. Craig was behind him, staring at the wreck then back at Tweek.

"Oh...right," Stan said.

"Okay you three better get out of here before I start summoning more than spiders!" Tweek threatened.

"R-right, see you later Craig!" Kyle exclaimed and the three quickly ran out of there.

Tweek watched the three leave and then his attention went back to Craig. "Are you insane!? You could have gotten killed!"

"..." Craig didn't look at him, he kept his eyes on the ground.

"For fuck sake Craig! You're smarter than this! What were you thinking!?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Craig glared at the demon.

"...Craig...I-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? How much I missed you!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig..."

"...You just...you just left...without telling me where you were going...then you drop the bomb and tell me you love me in that letter...and yet...you couldn't even say it to my face...you fucking asshole!" Craig said, he started crying. Craig never thought he would cry, but he was, and it's all because he fell in love with this demon.

"Craig..." Tweek hugged him and started rubbing his back.

"You asshole...making me love you as well...making me have these feelings..and making me express them...yet you can't take responsibility for it...you fucking motherfucker!"

"Craig...I was just scared..."

"So was I!"

"I know...I didn't...I didn't mean to leave like that...it would have cause so many problems between you and me...demons and humans are never suppose to fall in love," Tweek said.

"I don't care about your stupid rules! You know me by now Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

"I know...I know...which is why...when I left...I couldn't stop thinking about you...I tried...I really did, but no matter what...my heart yearned for you. Which is why...I asked Satan to do me one little favor," Tweek said.

"What?" Craig asked.

"...I asked him to turn me human...and be with you," Tweek said.

"You did that?" Craig asked.

"Yeah...I mean...it's going to be a painful experience when he does it...but...it's all worth it if I get to be with you," Tweek smiled.

"...You should have talked to me and I wouldn't have done any of this shit," Craig sniffled.

"Yeah...I'm sorry," Tweek said.

Craig leaned forward and kissed Tweek on the lip. Tweek returned the kissed and they eventually pulled away. Tweek smiled at Craig and Craig smiled at him.

"I love you Tweek," Craig said.

"I love you Craig," Tweek said. Tweek hugged Craig and Craig would have hugged him back if his arms weren't tied down. Tweek looked down and smirked. "Well now...since it's going to take awhile for Satan to turn me into human...I think I better take this opportunity to have some fun."

"Don't even think about it you fucking horn dog," Craig sighed, "now get me out of these ropes."

"Aw, don't I deserve a reward after I rescued you from being roadkill?"

"If you haven't left then maybe I would needed to be rescued."

"Ouch...maybe you should talk to me like that...especially when you're all tied up like this," Tweek smirked.

"Tweek!" Craig groaned.

The demon laughed and lifted Craig Up and flew home together. Their home. It was going to be weird having Tweek be human, but no matter who Tweek is or what he is, Craig will always love him.

* * *

"Tweek come on! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming I'm coming," Tweek exclaimed as he tried putting on his pants. "Ugh...I'm still not use to wearing pants..."

"You must have worn pants before you became a demon," Craig sighed.

"I did...it's just...after having goat legs for millions of years...suddenly wearing pants is something I'm not use to yet," Tweek sighed as he finally zip up the zipper.

"Whatever, now come on. I need to help Father Maxi and prepare the church for another one of my amazing preaching," Craig said.

"Ugh...just because I'm no longer a demon doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to accept this whole righteous belief and shit...I can't wait to get that job at that coffeehouse and be with my precious coffee," Tweek said.

"Yeah yeah, but until then, you're my assistant at the church," Craig smiled.

"I still don't understand why you became a youth pastor," Tweek sighed.

"...I just like being praised...makes me feel good," Craig said.

"Hm...well...how about when we get home...I make you feel good in your bed..." Tweek smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Craig on the lips.

"...I might like that too," Craig blushed.

The two held hands and headed out of the door. Craig is happy to be with Tweek and was glad to meet him, and Tweek is happy to be with Craig.

The rings on their hands truly showed how much the two love each other.


End file.
